


on reflection, I am yours

by AgentStannerShipper



Series: Star Trek Bingo 2020 [26]
Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Body Modification, Collars, Double Penetration in One Hole, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Group Sex, Mirror Universe, Multi, Multiple Penetration, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Pet Names, Size Kink, Spitroasting, Vaginal Sex, Vibrators, as in tasha stays there, becuase she gets a bunch of androids made for her, becuase shes really really good at killing people, but ironically not in a creepy way, interchangeable cocks, lot of fluids in this one, references to noonien soong lore and ishara, tasha rules turkana, technically the pairing is actually tasha/data/data/data, theres some objectification both ways but like its cute, turkana IV au, underwater cunnilingus, which also has vague castration vibes but its not like that really, you heard me right this is sappy as fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:47:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25872346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentStannerShipper/pseuds/AgentStannerShipper
Summary: The Terror of Turkana is a simple woman. She knows what she likes. And what she likes best happens to be her boys, three Data unit androids with an astonishing level of sophistication. Conveniently, they like her too.
Relationships: Data/Tasha Yar
Series: Star Trek Bingo 2020 [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1875274
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12
Collections: Star Trek Bingo Summer 2020





	on reflection, I am yours

**Author's Note:**

> In addition to a blackout for the bingo, I wanted to go for an extra. This is my postage stamp, for the four prompts "mirrorverse," "secrets or lies," "collars/chains," and "body modification." It's...really sweet for mirrorverse fic but I kind of love it. Tasha has three androids, they are all named Data, and they are distinguished solely by which pet name she calls them. I do my best to keep it clear who's being referred to, and I apologize if it gets confusing at times, but I'm not going to change it. Good luck.

Tasha was a simple woman, truth be told. When she was hungry, she ate. When she wanted sex, she indulged herself. And when a man decided that he wanted to get uppity, to challenge her unquestionable superiority as the ruler of Turkana City and all the land that surrounded it, well then, killing him was simply practical. Business, nothing personal. Although, Tasha had to admit, she didn’t mind the killing one bit. There would always be revolts from men who thought they were better, smarter, stronger than she was, and Tasha relished them. She’d have hated to get bored. And she hadn’t gained the title ‘The Terror of Turkana’ for nothing.

All in all, she thought she was an adequate leader. The drug lords she’d deposed had been vile. They’d run things into the ground, stealing every scrap of food from the people’s mouths, plucking women off the street to enjoy at their leisure, hooking them on joy dust until they didn’t even care that they were being used. Tasha did none of these things. Oh, sure, she took a portion of the luxuries for herself – heated water, new-spun fabrics, what crops and livestock could be grown in the unendingly wet little world – but she left plenty for the people. Enough to keep them from rioting, at least. Enough that the gangs that had once plagued the planet had largely died out, save for an occasional skirmish here and there. She didn’t snatch up young people for her personal pleasure, and she didn’t believe in using drugs. Perhaps she wasn’t a sweet, gentle ruler, but she was a marked improvement, if she did say so herself.

The Terran Empire had seemed impressed, at any rate. Oh, it had been glorious when they first had arrived at her humble little kingdom, looking to take over what they’d assumed was a defenseless planet. The blood spilt…Tasha had bathed in it for weeks. She loved the feeling of a knife in her hand, the cleave of flesh under it. It had been almost too easy to usurp their technology, to ‘beam’ aboard their ship after the landing party had been slaughtered – although not before she’d laughed at their ultimatum, surrender to the Terran Empire or be destroyed – and do the same to most of the crew. She’d taken some of their technology for herself – oh, so very useful to have the ability to shoot a ship down from orbit before they could threaten her with the same – and sent the humiliated survivors back to their Terran masters with a warning. She was more than willing to do business with the Empire. But Turkana IV was her domain. Off limits.

Terrans respected strength. Tasha knew this. After all, they had been Terrans once, the first settlers of Turkana, fleeing the shattered Earth in search of a territory to claim for their own. They were stronger than the pathetic Terrans who had stayed, creeping out of the pathetic shell of their own devasted world. They weren’t soft and pampered. Tasha had fought for every scrap she had, clawing her way all the way to the top. And if anyone else, by some small miracle, managed to depose her…well, they would have to earn it.

It had been lonely. That was a secret Tasha would have taken to her grave if need be. She didn’t mind the façade, draping herself in silks and metals, acting the part of casual ease, high up in the towers above the surface. It was a useful act. It made people under-estimate her. But it was lonely at the top. There was no one by her side to trust. She’d trusted once, her sister, and been bitterly disappointed. The one time killing had been hard.

She would keep that secret. She would grin and lie through her teeth, and say that she had never been lonely in her life, that losing Ishara was no more difficult than any of the other upstarts that had tried to seize control. But it would, in fact, be a lie.

She had been given one, shining golden beacon of light in that darkness. Or rather, three.

The Terrans had sulked at first, but Turkana IV was a mining planet. The mineral deposits were rich and valuable, and Tasha had little use for them herself. So she was more than willing to trade. Which was how she had encountered one Doctor Soong. The Terran Empire had been singularly unimpressed with his work – what good were automatons for labor when there were always populations ready-made for it? What good were automatons for fighting when there were Terrans eager to spill blood? – but Tasha? Oh, Tasha had been fascinated. She’d studied his work at length, listening to his papers read aloud from the computer terminals, examining the schematics he proposed. Gorgeous things, they were, and Tasha had to agree with the Terran Empire in one respect. They would be absolutely wasted on mining.

She’d offered Soong a trade. A place to work, whatever materials he desired, in exchange for one, simple thing. When he was successful, she wanted a few of his androids for her own…personal use.

It would have been simpler, she supposed, to accept the mindless prototypes. They would have functioned well enough as soldiers. But Tasha was tired, not that she would have ever admitted it out loud. She was tired of being alone. She was tired of being lonely. A bodyguard was all well and good, and she was hardly hurting for a proper sex toy, but she wanted more than that. She wanted someone she could talk to.

It was pathetic. It was yet another thing on the list of weaknesses that Tasha could never admit to. The Terror of Turkana couldn’t be weak. She couldn’t _feel_. But that didn’t make the desire any less real.

Soong never questioned her motives. The man was a true Terran, decadent and self-absorbed, with a dagger-smile and a sharp wit. His death would have been a travesty, and Tasha meant that sincerely. It was why she let him keep the prototype Lore, a sadistic bastard who basked in the praise of his father. Tasha didn’t like Lore, but he made an excellent bodyguard for Soong. All it took to keep him satisfied was a steady stream of praise and first pick of insurgents to torture. Tasha could spare that. And if he ever got to uppity, well. Tasha knew his weak points, and she was more than prepared to deactivate him without mercy.

And ultimately, it had gotten her what she wanted. The Data units. Admittedly, they looked an awful lot like the Lore unit, and every other prototype Soong built, but Tasha wasn’t going to question it. She suspected it had more than a little to do with Soong’s own personal vanity, but it was an attractive design, so she couldn’t complain. She had been invited to his lab to examine them before Soong was prepared to activate them properly, and her breath had caught at their figures, the lovely, soft give of their skin when she’d run her hands over it. “I can make their coloring more natural, if you’d like,” Soong told her, but Tasha had shaken her head.

“They’re perfect,” she murmured. She traced the shell of an ear, the bow of the lips, then lower, over the chest and stomach, her fingernails scratching lightly. “You do excellent work, Doctor. But if I might make one last request?”

Soong’s answering smile had been more than a little lecherous, but he had agreed, so Tasha was willing to let it go.

She’d had them for two years now, and she had absolutely no regrets. They were inquisitive, curious, more than willing conversational partners. They stood by her when she held court – she was ruler, after all, and that meant looking after her people’s requests – and more often than not their back and forths resulted in clever solutions that Tasha couldn’t have even dreamed of. They were absolutely deadly as well, dispassionate about the act, smiling when Tasha pushed them down, licking the blood from their faces, grinding greedily against them with sheer desire in the aftermath. It was satisfying, having them by her side, knowing that they would defend her without hesitation. Tasha still enjoyed a good fight herself, loved the way it made her blood race, heat coiling in her, and the Datas did let her when the mood arose, but she found it almost as pleasurable to watch them in action, their movement fluid and graceful, lithe muscles rippling beneath the skin.

Tasha liked wearing silks, nearly see-through things, draped strategically to flash bits of skin when she moved, skirts that were easy to ruck up and reach under, or tear from her body. It had been tempting to dress her boys much the same, but somehow it had seemed wrong. They were so sweet, after all, so eager to please, and they were intelligent beings. Tasha wasn’t cruel, and it wasn’t a hardship to let them dress as they wished.

The only thing she insisted on were the collars. Gorgeous studded leather, sharp black against their golden-white skin, wrapped snuggly around their throats. They had hooks for leashing, if Tasha was ever so inclined to chain her boys up, and she did on occasion for pleasure and with their consent, but it was never strictly necessary. They were so good for her, and they adored her as much as she adored them. It had seemed rude to refer to them by number – and One, Two, and Three were hardly lyrical names – but they were all Data, and she hadn’t wanted to take that away from them. It was why the pet names had developed: one for each of them, and an easy distinction. There were little differences, if you knew how to look. And Tasha certainly did.

She laughed when she felt arms circle her waist from behind as the curtains drew shut behind her, lips pressing kisses along her neck. “Data, darling, can I make it a few more steps, please? I appreciate the enthusiasm, but some of us do get tired.”

He released her, and Tasha half-turned, cupping his cheek and smiling affectionately up at him. His collar stood out above the low vee of his blue vest, cinched in tight at the waist, showing off generous portions of his skin, the matching leggings hugging his strong thighs. He cocked his head, looking faintly sheepish, and oh how she wished her boys could blush. It would look stunning on them.

Her personal chambers were spacious. The bed was large enough to fit four more than comfortably, with gauzy red curtains that fell around the frame. A substantial bathtub was tucked into the corner, all polished grey stone, and a translucent partition blocked off the golden showerheads, the floor inclined slightly to drain the water harmlessly away. Between the bathing area and the bed lay a sitting area, comprised of a few low couches and plenty of plush cushions spread out along the rug. Two wardrobes stood opposite each other, one for Tasha’s outfits, and one where her boys’ things were kept. It was her own private sanctuary, built entirely for her pleasure.

Tasha shed her shawl, leaving it on the floor behind her, knowing it exposed the muscles of her arms and back. She strode lazily over to one of the sofas, sprawling onto it comfortably, and smiling when Data sat at the other end, taking her feet into his lap, removing her shoes and digging his thumbs into the meat of her sole. Tasha moaned in appreciation, melting into the massage. “That’s perfect, darling,” she murmured. “Thank you.”

She tilted her head back, grinning upside down as the curtains parted again, and her other two boys stepped through the entryway. They were dressed fairly similarly, albeit in black and red respectively. “Hi boys,” she cooed. “Did you miss me?”

In answer, she received kisses, and she giggled into them, stroking their hair. “I’ll take that as a yes.” She ran her thumb carefully over the corner of Data’s lips. “Baby, is that blood?”

He lifted his hand on reflex, examining it, and then nodded. “We encountered some trouble returning to the tower. The problem has been rectified.”

“Mmm, I’m sorry I missed it,” Tasha purred. Warmth pulsed through her at the thought, and she trailed idle fingers down over her stomach, toying with the gauzy fabric at her hips, dragging it up at little to feel the scratch of it over her flushing skin. “Did you have fun, at least?”

“The reports of gang activity resurfacing were overstated. If not for the attempt on our return, it would have been an uneventful trip.”

“Good.” Tasha ran her thumb down Data’s lips, until he took it between them, sucking the traces of blood from her skin. “I’m glad you had a good time, baby.”

Fingers tugging gently at her hair distracted her, and Tasha laughed, tilting her head back a little. “Aw, sweetheart, am I ignoring you?” She nipped at his lips apologetically, the warmth in her stomach roiling into a pulsing heat as she licked into his mouth. He made a soft sound of pleasure, low in his throat, that told Tasha all had been forgiven. She hooked two fingers into his collar, just because she could, because she liked knowing she could keep him there with just that touch. When she tugged him away, just a fraction, she murmured, “I think I want a bath. What do you think, sweetheart?”

“Please.”

“Bath it is,” Tasha said. She pushed herself upright, smiling at her boys. They followed after her when she strode over to the tile, shedding her clothes across the floor behind her. She turned the water on, letting it flow until it filled the tub. When she’d been young, the closest thing she had ever had to a bath was bathing in the swamps just after the rains came, the storm showers too windy and unpredictable so safely go out in. It was always lukewarm at best, and usually leaned towards too cold, but this…Tasha sighed happily as steam rose off the surface of the water in little wisps, plucking a handful of flower petals from the basket set by the faucet and sprinkling them into the water until they released their sweet scent.

She swung her legs over the side, dipping her toe into the water to test it. It was still nearly scalding, but Tasha preferred it like that. She turned off the stream and sank into the bath, humming with pleasure as the external heat quelled some of the fire burning inside her. It settled something in her chest, and she glanced back over her shoulder with a smirk. “Are you coming?”

She turned onto her stomach, arms folded on the side of the tub, her chin resting on them as she watched hungrily. Her boys were beautiful, after all, and watching them lose their clothing – although, adorably, they folded theirs neatly, rather than shedding them as she did – was always a worthwhile sight. Stripped to just their collars, they were even closer to nearly identical, only the difference in studding to distinguish them, a different pattern for each. That, and certain…other modifications that Soong had been only too happy to provide her with.

Tasha crooked her finger, beckoning, and together they slid into the water to join her.

The tub really was a masterwork; it had been left over from the drug lord who had lived here before Tasha, and he had enjoyed his parties with quite a few more guests than she did. He hadn’t been concerned with safety as much as the satisfaction of his dick – it was how Tasha had managed to get inside to take the tower for herself, batting her eyelashes prettily, and then taking great pleasure in cutting the damn thing off before she’d taken his head to match – and the opulence of the tub reflected that, big enough for far more than four people, enough that Tasha had to push off one side and tread a little to land herself in the lap of her darling boy, straddling him with a grin, wrapping her arms around his neck. She rolled her hips down lazily, until Data shuddered under her, his sexuality programming activating as she ground against his soft cock, firming up gradually under the pressure. He knew she liked it best when he took it slow, relishing the feel of him gliding against her skin, hardening between her legs, getting thicker as he stiffened. That she could take the time to savor the moment was pure decadence, and Tasha adored it.

She kissed him sweetly, her fingers toying with the wisps of hair at the nape of his neck. “Does that feel good, darling?”

“So good,” Data breathed. He cradled her hips, like she was a fragile thing, caressing over the arch of her back, mapping the skin. She nipped at his lower lip in reward, reaching her hand between them to curl around the base of him, kneading at the hard flesh. It was silky in her hand, the soft skin over steel – well, she thought with amusement, not literally steel, but close – and Data sucked in a sharp breath, his hips stuttering into the touch. “Tasha…”

“I could take this from you right now, couldn’t I?” she murmured against his lips. “You wouldn’t even complain, would you? You’d let me do it.” She fluttered her fingers around the base, a tease, and listened with delight as he swallowed a keen.

“Please do not,” he asked her, and it was better because he wasn’t begging. Tasha heard enough of begging out there. In this room, she didn’t want it from her boys.

“I won’t,” she promised, sliding back enough to lose the sweet press of his against her, but giving her enough room to give him a few long pulls, stroking him properly in even pumps until his eyes squeezed shut in pleasure. “I won’t take it away, darling, I promise. Not right now. Not when I’m making you feel so good.” She braced on hand on his chest, leaning back so she could get a good look at her hand, moving under the water, distorted by ripples. It sent a heat, even stronger this time, pulsing between her legs, and her thighs clenched against it. She knew Data could feel it, registering the change in muscle tension against him, and he opened his eyes, Tasha gasping as she was suddenly pushed back, caught by another pair of strong arms as Data ducked beneath the water. “Sweetheart-“

He shushed her, adjusting his grip on her to steady her, Tasha crying out, her head hitting his shoulder as, beneath the surface of the water, her legs were spread. Lips unerringly found her clit, licking and sucking, and Tasha plunged her hands down, fisting her fingers into Data’s hair as he pressed fingers between her folds. The lapping water made everything feel rougher, washing away the slick that leaked between her legs, and Tasha keened, panting eagerly as Data pleasured her, keeping every touch on the right side of too much.

She drew one hand up again, fumbling backwards until she could wrap it around her sweetheart’s neck, Data nuzzling into her hair, telling her how beautiful she looked, pressing kisses along her temple. None of her boys needed to breathe, and the pressure against her cunt didn’t let up, fingers crooking against her opening, playing with her as Tasha fought not to thrash in the water. He blew air against her, the bubbling sensation rippling through her, and Tasha panted, tightening her fingers until her nails should have drawn blood. The orgasm tore from her unexpectedly, her legs wrapping tight around Data’s neck, hard enough to snap it, but he didn’t budge, suckling her clit through it until Tasha shoved him away, breathing hard. He resurfaced, hair in disarray, the wet strands clinging to his cheeks, and Tasha had to drag him in for a kiss, sucking on his tongue until she couldn’t breathe herself.

She broke it, panting, and rested her forehead against his. “You didn’t have to do that, darling.”

He quirked an eyebrow at her. “I am aware.”

She laughed, shoving him playfully. He grinned back, and his return push found her braced against a strong chest again. She tilted her head up, turning in the water so she could get a better grip on him with her hands. “I think you’re enjoying this too much, sweetheart.”

“I am inclined to disagree.”

Tasha snorted a laugh, stroking her fingers teasingly down to his crotch, scratching her nails over the smoothness there. “Are you sure?”

Data took her wrists gently, pulling her hands out of the water to press kisses to her knuckles. “Your pleasure is worth enjoying, whether or not it is reciprocated.”

She tugged at his collar gently, and kissed him too. “I like reciprocating,” she murmured. “You’re all so good for me.” And even better, because this hadn’t been coded into them. Sure, the sexuality programming they’d been given was extensive, but there was no compulsion to service her. That was all organic.

Another pair of arms circled her waist, hitching her into her baby’s lap. The blood was still drying against his cheek, and he cocked his head at her grinning when she rubbed a wet hand against it, the red disappearing into the water. “You need the bath more than I do,” she teased, and yelped out a laugh when he dunked her, crashing back to the surface with a splutter and splashing him back. Truth be told, she was no match for android strength if it came down to a fair fight, but a little roughhousing never failed to get her heart pumping, and by the time her boys had her pinned against the wall of the bath she was giddy, laughing as they pressed kisses down her neck and chest, her fingers tangled into their hair. She had one leg hooked around someone’s hip, but it didn’t really matter whose, one of her boys pressing teasing fingers back into her cunt, scissoring her until Tasha squeaked, clenching down around the touch and squirming against it. “Don’t tease!” she admonished, but there was no anger in the words, and she was met by three matching grins before she was scooped up out of the bathwater, all pretensions lost as she was wrapped in a towel just long enough to fluff her dry and then deposited on the bed. The Terror of Turkana ought to have objected to being carried around like a doll, but Tasha didn’t mind. Another secret for the list.

She caught her breath, tugging her boys down to snuggle against her, their legs twined with hers. She traced her fingers over their collars, stroking the outline of the marks burned into the leather, stars interspersing the studs in patterns. “So beautiful,” she murmured. “Look at you. So sweet to me.”

They looked at her, enough adoration in their eyes to make Tasha’s breath catch. It would have been so easy, even here, to be the Terror of Turkana, to be cruel and hard, to chain her boys down and use them as she wanted. But Tasha remembered what it had been like before she’d risen through the ranks. She’d never had a spare moment to be soft. And she wanted that, desperately. She wanted to be treated like she was precious, and know the person holding her meant it. Her boys did.

She’d told them, once, that if they ever wanted to leave, they could. They weren’t mindless automatons. They had thoughts, feelings, and she’d grown too attached to them to keep them with her if it wasn’t what they wanted. It would have hurt too much, knowing they only stayed because they were designed to. But they weren’t like Tasha. They couldn’t lie – not unless she ordered them too – and she knew, when they said they loved, that they meant it.

“I want you to fuck me,” she told them, and they brightened, yellow eyes lighting up as surely as if she’d flipped a switch. She laughed, “Yeah, you’d like that, wouldn’t you?” She pushed herself out of the pile, striding leisurely over to the wardrobe on the wall. She could hear rains blowing outside, the monsoons sweeping in and battering at the city, but she was more interested in the sound of eager footsteps behind her. She suppressed a smile, pulling the wardrobe doors open and sliding out a drawer, humming thoughtfully as she examined her choices. “Preferences, boys?”

She always asked. It seemed the polite thing to do. She’d wondered if it was cruel of her, keeping this treasure box inside her quarters, but it wasn’t like it was locked. If they’d wanted to, they could have opened it. Sometimes she’d tease them, asking them to surprise her when she sent them to fetch, but Tasha would be lying if she said she didn’t have favorites. And when the toys weren’t in use, for the most part her boys didn’t seem particularly bothered by keeping them stored, which was why her darling Data was the only one who had a cock at the moment. He was the only one who seemed to have a preference, and she let him. His was the most basic model, not overly long or thick, about an average size as far as Tasha was aware. It felt comfortable when she took it inside her, never a particularly difficult stretch, but still satisfying, because Data knew precisely how to use it.

She ran her fingers lightly over the other choices, lips pursed as she considered. Her boys flanked her, a chin on either of her shoulders, considering with her. She cast a sly glance towards them, her fingers finally stilling on one of her favorite choices. She tapped it once. “I think…this one.” She tilted her head a little, then tapped a second one. “And this one.”

They picked her choices up, retreating back to the bed patiently, because Tasha liked to do this part herself. She spared a glance for her darling boy, crooking her finger to have him follow after her as she strolled, lazily, towards the bed, pushing aside the gauzy curtains to climb back onto the plush mattress. She hooked two fingers into her precious baby’s collar, tugging him towards her so she could kiss him, straddling his knees and reaching for the cock he’d chosen. It was mouth-wateringly big, the largest one in her collection, thick and long, with a fat head and ridged veins running lifelike down the shaft and heavy balls hanging delicately beneath. She cradled it tenderly in her hands, running her fingertip over the flat base, where the circuitry was visible, until the connectors popped out, silver metal shining in contrast with the golden skin. She wet her lips, looking up at Data from under her eyelashes, loving the way his eyes went dark in response, the yellow swallowed up in the black. She pressed her fingers against his groin, thumb finding the seam, pressing into it until it slid open and she could fit the end of the shaft against his crotch, twisting gently until it latched. Data shuddered under her, sucking in a sharp breath as the sensors connected, swelling bigger as he hardened fully under her firm grip.

“Feel good?” she asked, and he nodded shakily. She smiled, pressing one last kiss to his lips before she pulled away, taking the other cock from her sweetheart’s hands.

“Thank you for being patient,” she told him, and he gave her that sweet smile, the one that Tasha was sure would be accompanied by a blush if he could. Maybe she could talk to Soong, ask him to make that upgrade. Surely their bioplast could be modified to accommodate? It wasn’t as if he’d skimped on her other requests.

This cock wasn’t quite as big, but still above average. Tasha liked the stretch. She adored the feeling of being stuffed full, until she felt like she couldn’t take it anymore. But then, she always had enjoyed testing limits. She had to admit, her choices tonight weren’t particularly adventurous. She’d left all the unusual shapes behind, choices that resembled tentacles or knotted at the base or mimicked a number of inhuman phallic options. She enjoyed them, but it wasn’t what she was in the mood for tonight. No, the beauty of this particular choice was hidden beneath the surface, as realistically human as the other two, but with an added bonus.

She repeated the process, fitting the cock snuggly against Data’s body, tracing the base to make sure it was attached properly – but also because it was so sweet to see him squirm, fresh wetness seeping between her legs at the heat it sent through her. “Test it for me, sweetheart?” she asked, and Data complied, Tasha letting out a soft, happy sound as it vibrated to life in her grip. There were three rings, one in the head, one at the base, and one along the shaft, capable of working independently of each other for different levels of stimulation. It was a piece of genius, if she did say so herself. When she’d asked for something that vibrated, she hadn’t expected anything half so sophisticated. But then, by now, she ought to have known never to underestimate Soong. Not when it came to androids, at least.

She gave the shaft a few strokes, just enjoying the buzzing under her fingers, before she asked him to turn it off. Data complied easily, and she rewarded him by curling her fingers around the back of his collar, tugging it tight as she kissed him, cutting off his breath as she sucked on his tongue, delighting in the moan that broke in his throat. She pulled away with no small regret, cupping his cheek and stroking her thumb over the sweep of his cheekbone with a smile, then looked back over her shoulder to where her other two boys were waiting patiently. “Don’t think I’ve forgotten about you,” she teased. She hummed thoughtfully, a grin break across her face. “I suppose the real question is, how do I want you?”

Their response pulled a laugh out of her, her hips grabbed and tugged, rearranged so she was straddling her darling boy’s knees backwards, his arm wrapped securely around her waist as he nipped and kissed along the skin of her neck, his cock already slick with lubrication as it glided against her ass. She hummed in appreciation, letting her head fall back against him with a groan, widening her knees for better access. Data’s answering groan behind her was like music to her ears, better when she reached back to grip his cock and angle it down to slide between her wet folds, full and pink with blood. The touch of him against her was electric, sparking nerves that went straight to Tasha’s core as he fucked lightly between her thighs. “Come on, darling,” she cooed. “I’m plenty open for you. All you have to do is slip inside.”

He obeyed, tipping her forward to catch the head of his cock against her sensitive opening, Tasha’s hiss devolving into a long moan as he slid inside in one long, easy thrust, seating himself deep. Her body was loose and wet, keyed up from the fingers and the teasing, taking him without difficulty. She shuddered, squirming a little, until gentle hands caught her face and held her still, her sweetheart crowding in to press kisses to her lips. She opened up to him without complaint, moaning into his mouth as his fingers slipped down her body to trace around where she was spread open, her darling Data fucking his cock shallowly in and out of her to provide delicious friction. The fingers dipped in, pushing at the rim, and Tasha sucked in a breath, her body tightening on instinct. “Easy, sweetheart,” she managed. “There you go, just like that.”

She loved this moment, that initial stretch as Data worked one fingertip into her, sweeping along her walls carefully, making room next to the cock already inside her. She keened, rocking down against it, until he gave her the whole digit, working it in and out in counterpoint to his counterpart’s thrusts, giving her a second finger when she begged him for it, scissoring the digits oh so carefully apart to work her open. Tasha sobbed at the stimulation, her eyes squeezing shut, fucking down as best she could with android arms holding her fast. Behind her, Data bit gently at the shell of her ear, his breath tickling as he whispered, “Do not hurt yourself. We have you.”

It stilled her, relaxed her enough for the press of a third finger. Tasha fought to breathe around the lump in her throat, fighting to stay relaxed enough to let it in, whining when Data pulled it out again and went back to two, teasing her with them until the third slipped in again with less resistance, and Tasha let out a long sigh of relief. She tucked her face against her sweetheart’s neck, the leather of his collar firm but soft against her cheek. She let herself be rocked between her two boys as they played with her body, getting her nice and open to take them in.

“I’m ready,” she murmured against the skin. “Sweetheart, please.”

He kissed her temple, and Tasha bit down on her lip to stifle a cry as he pulled his fingers free, exhaling on a sob of relief as she felt the head of his cock nock against her, a firm pressure against the opening of her cunt as he pushed. There was always that terrifying, exhilarating moment that they wouldn’t fit together, that she’d tear before she got him in, but then the head was popping past her lips with an obscene sound, and he was inside. It was a tight fit, and Tasha felt tears beading in her eyes even as hands pet down her sides, over her sweat-slick skin as they helped her relax so Data, her sweetheart, could rock himself deeper inch by inch, tiny thrusts that stretched and burned even with as slick as she was, more lubrication gushing from his cock to ease the way. She nearly cried when he was seated, her body clenching hard around the dual cocks inside her, spearing her open. She didn’t realize she was shaking until hands squeezed her shoulders, massaging gently at the tense muscles.

She opened her eyes, managing a watery smile. “Hey, baby,” she murmured. The words were a little slurred, everything pleasantly fuzzy in her head. She wet her lips, and his hand cradled her jaw, letting her suck the tip of his thumb into her mouth. Her fingers flexed, hands shaking when she reached out to give him some attention, but he caught both of her hands in one, halting them in their tracks. Through hazy eyes, Tasha could see his cock standing proudly, fat and pulsing, leaking slick that spilled down the length and puddled at his groin, dripping onto the sheets beneath him. It bobbed gently whenever he shifted, the heavy weight pulled down by gravity, the tip a deep gold ochre and beading with more precum. Tasha’s mouth watered.

“C’mere, baby,” she managed, tugging him forward a little with his grip on her hands. An android didn’t have to budge at such a weak gesture, but he did, and that sent heat pulsing through where Tasha’s cunt was stuffed full, her boys making only light, shallow thrusts as her body adjusted. She nudged Data up higher onto his knees, bending slightly so her mouth was level with his erection, and he let her hands go when she tugged again, allowing her to wrap one around the base. Her fingers didn’t touch, even when she squeezed tight, and Data groaned above her as Tasha poking her tongue out to dip into the slit at the head, her other hand pulling back his foreskin to press sloppy kisses over the glans. She let it smear over her lips, rubbing her cheek against it, until her face was slick, her tongue swiping over her bottom lip to taste. It was like strawberries, but not overly sweet, still with that deep, earthy flavor, and Tasha moaned happily. Another one of her requests, a modification made because if Tasha was going to suck cock, she figured it should taste exactly the way she wanted it to.

In her position, she had no leverage to fuck back on the cocks inside her, but she did her best, pressing her hips back insistently with a sharp, “Move!” They couldn’t be too rough with her like this, but they obeyed, and Tasha buried her cry at the sharper, stabbing thrusts by wrapped her lips tight around the head of her baby’s cock and sucking, _hard_. His hips stuttered only briefly, and Tasha moaned, bobbing her head down as best she could, doing her best to accommodate the thick girth. She couldn’t fit more than half without choking, the head bumping against her soft palate every time she sucked it down again, but Data didn’t mind, his fingers carding through her hair as she worked both hands around the base of his shaft, her mouth going sloppy with spit as she lost the ability to swallow without gagging. She couldn’t be sure which of her boys was calling her beautiful, so perfect, so sweet, but the praise had Tasha floating, groaning around her mouthful, her body finally fully relaxing around the thick intrusions keeping her open, her boys thrusting in counterpoint as they fucked into her just the way she liked. She was stuffed full, and she was flying.

She pulled off the cock in her mouth to pant, “Come in me, please, want it so bad.” Her voice was rough, and it prompted a groan from somewhere above her, Data gripping her chin to guide her back down on his cock again, Tasha acquiescing without complaint, letting her teeth scrape just lightly over the fat vein underneath the head. Behind her, she could feel her darling boy’s hips stuttering a little, hear him panting as he fucked into her a little harder, and Tasha clenched down, fumbling one hand out to squeeze her sweetheart’s thigh with all the meaning she could convey with her mouth stuffed full.

He understood, and Tasha nearly choked, crying out around her mouthful as the cock inside her vibrated to life, her darling grunting as he came at the unexpected sensation, splashing hot inside her. Tasha moaned when he pulled out, whining when she was suddenly manhandled, losing the cock in her mouth as her sweetheart readjusted her, mounting her to slide in to the base. A hand fisted in her hair, yanking her head up, and Tasha let her mouth fall open on instinct, gratefully accepting to cock placed back on her tongue – still her baby’s, still pulsing with need and leaking – as Data fucked shallowly into her mouth, careful not to go too deep. The new angle inside her as her sweetheart fucked her in sharp thrusts caught her deeper, the vibrations spiking through her, strongest against the base, and Tasha cried at the pressure against her clit, the feeling working through her, tightening her body until she came sobbing, still suckling weakly at the cock on her tongue as Data spilled inside her cunt, adding to the sloppy, wet mess. The vibrations didn’t cease, the head still intense against her core, decreasing down the shaft until it was softest at the base, careful not to overstimulate her clit as Tasha gasped for air, finally having to pull off and press her cheek against her baby’s thigh just to get enough oxygen into her lungs.

She almost cried when Data pulled out, her body still too sensitive but still missing the loss, trembling even without the vibrations. Her arms and legs felt too weak to hold her up, and it took her a moment to realize that they weren’t: she was upright only by virtue of being held that way, cradled like a doll, or a precious toy. It was enough to make her wonder if she ought to have been wearing the collar, not the other way around, and she was just delirious enough from the pleasure, her head still spinning from her orgasm, to let out a soft chuckle at the thought.

Tasha startled a little when she was settled onto her side, groaning with relief as her thighs fell together, no longer holding the stretch of keeping them apart. Someone kissed her, sweetly, and Tasha melted into it, too slack to open her eyes. She fumbled back, making a low sound of complaint in her throat, settling into a sound of pleasure as her baby spooned up behind her, his cock still firm against her. Words felt a bit beyond her ability, but she managed to convey what she wanted by shifting, lifting her leg minutely so that Data could guide the fat cock between them, pushing down on her thighs to make a tight channel for him to fuck in long thrusts, easing in and out of the space, the massive head sending sparks zinging up Tasha’s spine every time it pressed against her sensitive folds.

Her breaths were shaky, her fingers fumbling as she reached for the android in front of her, tucking two fingers under his collar to ground her, rubbing her thumb over the space between the studs. Two stars between them. Her darling boy.

“Want-“ Her voice was _wrecked_ , the word coming out a croak. She tried again, “Want it…inside. Baby, please.”

He obeyed, and Tasha sucked in a whimper at her sensitivity. Even with her fucked open, he was still an even tighter fit, spearing her open farther as he pressed in until he was settled snuggly in her warm, wet channel, giving her only a moment to adjust before his hips started pumping, working her open like a battering ram. Tasha moaned at the squelching sounds, at the feeling of Data fucking his counterparts’ cum and lube into and out of her, the mess dripping around her thighs with each thrust. Tasha’s fingers tightened around the collar, her eyes squeezing tighter shut, and another hand found hers, fingers lacing together, holding her steady, not so much as flinching when Tasha gripped hard enough to break bone. She was nothing but sensation, electrical impulses surrounded by a wall of her boys, pressed around her on all sides, keeping her steady as she was fucked, her cunt finally giving way to the massive thickness inside her, loosening around it as Data pumped into her. His hand reached around, ghosting over her clit, and Tasha keened softly, unable to fight the voices encouraging her gently to come again for them, pulled trembling over the edge, her body clamping down, her cunt rippling around the length inside it.

When he came, it was almost a relief. Tasha was soaked, covered in sweat and lubrication and semen and spit, and she bit back a soft sound at the fresh wave inside her, cum spilling out around Data’s cock as he filled her like her other boys had, the way she liked. She felt fucked out, used, more object than person, and it was enough to make her smile.

“You can pull out, baby,” she murmured. “I’m alright.”

He did, a fresh dribble of fluid leaking out of her now that he wasn’t plugging her up, and Tasha winced a little at the feeling. It took work to blink her eyes open, smiling as she looked up into three nearly-identical faces, wearing nearly-identical looks of quiet concern. “I’m good,” she told them. “You’re so good for me.”

It earned her smiles from all of them, and softer, less insistent kisses as she made it to an upright position. She freed her fingers from her darling boy’s collar, giving the leather one last stroke with her thumb before releasing it. They were all a mess, but there would be time to clean up and detach the toys later, time to change the sheets and make the bed fit for sleeping again. Tasha was looking forward to it. She could already feel her eyes getting heavy. She’d never had that before, the complete feeling of safety in sleep. But she had it now. She was surrounded by her boys, and they would take care of her.

“Now we really need a bath,” she managed to joke, and prompted three short laughs. One of her boys scooped her into his arms, carrying her back to the tub. She could hear the other two in the background, stripping the sheets and remaking the bed before they joined her. The water had gone cold, but Tasha was the most powerful person in Turkana City. The most powerful person on the planet. If she wanted new hot water, she could have it.

The sound of the tub refilling mingled with the monsoons, the rain pelting harder against the towers now. What had the Terran Empire even wanted with such a miserable little backwater, she wondered? What possible use could it have been to their empire? There was mining, of course, but that was what trade was for. Tasha couldn’t imagine anyone _wanting_ to be here, on this planet.

She sighed as she sank beneath the water, her boys’ hands running over her with care as they got her clean. Maybe the next time the empire sent a trade ship, she would take it. It would be easy to take command of such a vessel, and with her boys by her side, no one would oppose her.

But then again, maybe not. After all, space travel was undoubtedly exciting, but what was out there that she didn’t have right where she was? The Terror of Turkana was a wild woman, commanding her own elite squad of androids, made to her specifications, bearing her mark around their throats. It was a good reputation to have, but it was only half the story. Because there really was one important secret at the bottom of her list, one lie that she would tell to everyone outside this room until her dying day. Because the Terror of Turkana wasn’t supposed to feel a thing. She ought to have been cold, calculating, like the androids who served her. But that was a lie. Her boys felt. They loved her. And, just as importantly, Tasha loved them. And that was her little secret. One that no one, save her boys, would ever get to know.


End file.
